Bitácora de un sentimiento accidental
by OneAkronAwol
Summary: Un paseo por los sentimientos de Sheldon, desde que descubrió el amor, pasando por el momento en el que estuvo a punto de perderlo; la consumación de su relación, y finalmente: el súbito pedido matrimonial.


**Bitácora de un sentimiento accidental**

 **xxx**

 _So she said "what's the problem baby?"_

 _What's the problem I don't know_

 _Well maybe I'm in love_

 _Think about it every time_

 _I think about it_

 _Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

 **.**

Sheldon rodó en la cama. El sonido constante y suave del tren en movimiento no lograba calmarlo, como tantas otras veces. Estaba acostumbrado a que su mente fuera un torbellino imparable de números, ideas, y recuerdos entremezclándose entre sí; siempre fue de ese modo. Algo hartarte, seguro; pero no le molestaba su gran caos mental, en tanto la raíz del caos fuera el trabajo, sus ecuaciones, la ciencia.

En ese momento, los únicos pensamientos que luchaban en su cerebro eran sobre una mujer... ¡una mujer! Un ser humano; ciertamente, no era una ecuación, no era de gran importancia, y no tenía que ver con la ciencia. Pero aún así había monopolizado su mente.

Bufó y rodó los ojos. ¡Por favor! Era un hombre de ciencia, no un adolescente hambriento de coito que se desvela pensando en el suave cabello castaño de su novia... en sus dientes perfectamente simétricos, en sus ojos verdes. En el sabor dulce de sus labios.

¡Enfócate, Cooper! ¿Qué diablos haces?

Se aclaró la garganta, viendo a la oscuridad solitaria con vergüenza, como si las paredes estuvieran juzgándolo por tener pensamientos tan _impuros_. Lo cierto era que no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Amy se transformó en la incógnita principal de una ecuación que no sabía porqué debía resolver, sólo estaba allí, burlándose.

Creía que tenía la respuesta a esa ecuación. La formula exacta que cerraría el problema para siempre, sacando a Amy de su cabeza y trayendo de vuelta al caos científico que tanto amaba... o bien podría asentarla para siempre en su mente. En su corazón.

Corazón. ¿Acaso los humanos no usaban la expresión "problemas del corazón" para casos como el suyo? No estaba seguro. Igualmente, carecía de sentido. Su corazón estaba en perfecto estado ¡pregúntenle a su cardiólogo!... excepto cuando ella rondaba en su mente. En esos momentos, su corazón parecía desbocarse, podía sentirlo latiendo contra su mano si la posaba sobre su pecho. Era un síntoma inquietante.

Sabiendo que no podría dormirse hasta acallar de alguna forma esos pensamientos malditos, se deslizó fuera de la cama, en busca de su portátil. Con el rostro decidido de quién está poniendo fin a un problema desagradable, inició una videollamada con Leonard; sabiendo que probablemente sus ronquidos estén retumbando en toda Pasadena, no lo importó. Necesitaba ayuda.

Después del quinto intento, el rostro malhumorado de Leonard llenó la pantalla. Tenía las gafas torcidas, el cabello hecho un desastre, y aferraba una almohada como si fuese el cuello de Sheldon: con fuerza atronadora.

Ignorando las inconfundibles señales de enojo, habló.

—Tengo un problema, Leonard —confirmó, con los ojos desorbitados.

—Estoy absolutamente seguro de eso, Sheldon... ¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces llamándome a las tres de la madrugada?! —lloriqueó Leonard, aplastando la almohada con más fuerza.

Ignorándolo, Sheldon volvió a hablar, esta vez en un susurro.

—Sigue en mi cabeza, Leonard. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella... ¿crees que estos pensamientos intrusivos sean el producto de un malvado parasito cerebral? —preguntó, aunque sabía que no era posible. Las radiografías de su cerebro no mostraron nada fuera de lo normal; ¡Diablos!

—¿No puedes dejar de pensar en qué? —cuestionó su amigo, enderezándose las gafas y preparándose para la extraña e inevitable charla que estaría a punto de tener.

—En Amy, claro —respondió, con la mirada nuevamente perdida—. Esa mujer monopoliza mi cerebro... ¡no puedo permitir eso, Leonard! La ciencia necesita que esté enfocado en problemas serios, no preguntándome porqué el cabello de Amy huele a miel, o sus labios saben a fresas... —Sheldon salió de sus divagaciones, tornándose rojo al percibir la desagradable sonrisa de Leonard.

—Tengo la solución a tu problema, amigo —dijo Leonard, esta vez acariciando la almohada—. Estás enamorado.

Un sonido indefinido y fuerte se escapó de la garganta de Sheldon. Un gemido sorprendido, un grito de repulsión, o un suspiro aliviado.

Terminó la llamada sin darle las gracias a Leonard.

Los pensamientos sobre Amy cesaron, para dejar paso a otros mucho más inquietantes.

Amor: no podía dejar de pensar en él.

 **.**

 _How much longer will it take to cure this?_

 _Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love_

 _Makes me want to turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

 **.**

No entendía el amor.

Y no soportaba no entender algo, ser malo en cualquier área, no destacarse; sin embargo, lo que más odiaba era no haber hecho feliz a Amy.

Dijo que era difícil.

Sabía que lo era. Él tenía una cabeza gigante y pesada, más orgullo del que podía reconocer, y bastantes problemas que la separaban de ella. Una fuerza invisible que no le permitía alcanzarla del todo, a veces, extendía el brazo a través de la muralla invisible y cepillaba las puntas de sus dedos contra la mejilla de Amy... entonces, otra vez, se alejaba. Tardó en comprender que esa fuerza era el miedo.

Miedo a lo desconocido, miedo a fallar, miedo a entregarse del todo. El miedo, sus propias limitaciones, su insensibilidad, fueron obstáculos que él mismo sembró en su relación con Amy.

Dijo que fue emocionalmente desgastante.

Lo sabía, oh, como lo sabía. Desde aquella noche en el tren, cuando consideró el amor como una posibilidad, su corazón comenzó una agotante maratón interminable. De ese modo, sus emociones eran cansados corredores de pies descalzos, corriendo por lugares inhóspitos y desconocidos que lo dejaban aterrado, cansado, y con la inusual sensación de ser un fracaso. En la carrera del amor él era el último, el que alcanzaba la meta arrastrándose por el suelo, con el corazón en el puño.

Dijo que fue físicamente desgastante.

Pensar en tanta intimidad lo aterraba. Pero si ignoraba el terror, por un magnifico y corto momento, podía contemplar el lado bello de hacer el amor con Amy. Pero cuando intentaba llevar esos pensamientos a la vida real, la barrera invisible aparecía frente a él nuevamente, dejándolo con los labios ardiendo, la mente frustrada, y una novia inconforme.

Dijo que necesitaba tiempo, pensar, reevaluar su situación.

Él no necesitaba tiempo. Sabía que la amaba, ¿no era eso suficiente? Jamás podría tomarse un tiempo para considerar si quería o no a Amy en su vida; la respuesta era un sí infinito, rotundo, y marcado a fuego.

Sentía ganas de correr por las calles y enfrentar el amor en todas sus formas, poner el anillo que ahora descansaba junto a la estatua de Gollum en el dedo de Amy, luego llevarla hacia la cama y hacerla suya de todas las formas posibles. Lo quería. Lo deseaba.

Pero el miedo seguía presente, y él continuaba sin saber nada sobre el amor. Era un ciego, un completo ciego en un mundo nuevo, complicado y cambiante.

No podía hacerle frente a sus emociones, por primera vez, no sabía algo. Y ese _algo_ era lo que más le importaba saber en el mundo; ese algo era el conector entre él y Amy.

Tendría que aprender a amar.

 **.**

 _So I said I'm a snowball running_

 _Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_

 _Melting under blue skies_

 _Belting out sunlight_

 _Shimmering love_

 _Well baby I surrender_

 _To the strawberry ice cream_

 _Never ever end of all this love_

 _Well I didn't mean to do it_

 _But there's no escaping your love_

 **.**

Ocurrió lentamente.

El miedo se había derretido con el calor de la piel de Amy, como siempre, Amy tenía la solución a todos sus problemas.

Sin temor, deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por su hombro, ella lo sintió como la caricia de una pluma dejando una estela de electricidad sobre su piel.

Lentamente, besó sus muñecas, subiendo hasta el codo, jugueteando con su hombro y perdiéndose en su cuello. Se maravilló de lo cálida que era, y cuando ella lo tocó, sintió que estaba en el infierno. Como aquella vez, en el sofá, cuando se paseó por su sala con ese vestido azul. O la noche del baile, cuando su belleza lo envolvió en pánico y llamas. Sólo Amy podía volver agradable el calor del infierno.

Y las llamas se expandían dentro suyo, naciendo de un lugar mucho más profundo que las hormonas, o la excitación: era el amor. El amor era lo que ardía, lo que le permitía tocarla y ser tocado a cambio sin miedo. ¿Cómo las personas hacían esto sin amarse? ¿Acaso sentían llamas naciendo de sus pechos, corazones a punto de estallar y deseos de llorar de alegría, sin importar lo loco que sonara?

Y comprendió la diferencia entre "coito" y "hacer el amor".

Al bajar por sus piernas, mandó al mundo al demonio. Años de fobia a los gérmenes, años de odiar ser tocado, años de negar el amor, desaparecieron en un instante.

Por un instante, fue un completo hippie.

No importó, estaba rodando, era primavera, era un cielo claro, eran los ojos de Amy; era esa cálida sensación que estalló desde lo profundo de su alma al unirse con ella.

Fue amor en estado puro; brillante, intenso, lento y cuidadoso.

 _Fascinante_.

 **.**

 _Come on, come on_

 _Jump a little higher_

 _Come on, come on_

 _If you feel a little lighter_

 _Come on, come on_

 _We were once_

 _Upon a time in love_

 _We're accidentally in love_

 **.**

La última caja fue vaciada. El armario estaba completamente lleno, la ropa de ambos pulcramente doblada. El arpa de Amy descansaba en un costado de la sala, su bolso sobre el sofá.

Suspiró. Habían llegado tan lejos.

Cerró los ojos y retrocedió años en el tiempo. Desde la primera mirada en la cafetería, aquél beso con sabor a arándanos, los celos, las peleas, las inseguridades, una separación y la rendición completa.

Fue un largo camino.

Si creyera en el destino, podría decirse que él y Amy eran el uno para el otro; que una fuerza superior los cortó del mismo material. O quizás esa fuerza hizo a Amy para él, la compañera perfecta para un hombre extraño, y viceversa... negó con la cabeza, impidiendo hundirse aún más en los sentimientos hippies.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar reconocer que siempre tuvo una cierta sensación de posesión hacia Amy. Desde la primera mirada, cayó accidentalmente enamorado de ella, aunque tardó años en enterarse. El corazón hacía lo que le placía, después de todo.

Sólo Amy podía hacerlo creer en conceptos tan absurdos como el amor a primera vista, el destino, y las almas gemelas.

Ese era el don de Amy: expandir su mente, sus sentimientos.

 **.**

 _Come on, come on_

 _Spin a little tighter_

 _Come on, come on_

 _And the world's a little brighter_

 _Come on, come on_

 _Just get yourself inside her_

 _Love ...I'm in love_

 **.**

Él estaba enamorado de Amy.

Amy, con su cabello suave, sus dientes blancos, y sus labios sabor fresa. Amy, con paciencia infinita y mente aguda. Amy, una leona rugiente cuando se enojaba, un pájaro de alas rotas cuando estaba triste, y usualmente, un espectáculo de belleza contagiosa al ser feliz.

Amy, con su risa fuerte y el movimiento incesante de sus manos, los tics de su cabeza y la manía de fruncir los labios.

La mujer que le enseñó a ser buen amigo. Su rival intelectual. Su compañera de juegos. Su amante.

Amy siempre sería la única.

Y cuando los labios de esa mujer tocaron los suyos, sólo pudo pensar que su cabello era artificialmente rubio; Amy era castaña. Que sus labios sabían a sal. Que no era su novia. Ella jamás tendría su corazón, ni sus labios, ni el derecho de besarlos; porque Amy era la mujer que hizo de los besos algo fascinante, porque Amy era la mujer que abrió su cuerpo a nuevas sensaciones, porque Amy le enseñó a amar.

Y ella no era Amy; y eso estaba mal.

Ella lo miró, sus ojos preguntaban algo que no podía interesarle menos.

Sólo tenía una certeza en el cabeza: Amy era la única. Era hora de entregarse una vez más, era hora de sellar para siempre su relación. Ansiaba sentir los labios de Amy sobre los suyos, borrando el rastro insignificante que dejaron los de Ramona.

No tenía miedo, no se sentía inseguro. Y al arrodillarse, y ver su rostro sorprendido y sus ojos radiantes, supo que siempre sería ella.

Estaba enamorado. Y el amor ya no era loco, desordenado, ni nuevo; era natural, apasionado, y fuerte.

Estaba enamorado, y el mundo se volvió un lugar más radiante cuando percibió como una pequeña sonrisa crecía en los labios de Amy.

—

 _ **Fin**_

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **¿Qué opinan de esta sobredosis de miel?**

 **Por cierto, los fragmentos en cursiva son de la canción** _ **Accidentally In Love**_ **de Counting Crows.**

 **¿Críticas?**


End file.
